1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving device of a rotating cylinder block of a pump or a hydraulic motor, whose axis is inclined along an angle that is fixed or that can be adjusted in relation to the axis of rotation of the drive shaft and in which the transmission of the rotation torque from the drive shaft to the cylinder block (pump) and from the cylinder block to the drive shaft (motor) is performed by pistons mounted by connecting ball joints to an inclined plate fixed in rotation with the drive shaft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Several techniques are known for driving a cylinder block by pistons. According to a first embodiment disclosed by French Pat. No. 2,402,779, the piston rods are in contact with the walls of the various cylinders. According to another embodiment disclosed by French Pat. No. 2,252,481, the cylinder block is driven by a tapered zone separate from the fluid-tight zone of the piston.